100 drabbles of the life of a redhead
by Blood of Scarlet
Summary: These are just 100 drabbles for HarvestMoonAddict's 100 word challenge about Ann. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is a 100 word challenge by HarvestMoonAddict, and I was bored, so here it is :D There are 100 different themes, and we have to write a 100 word drabble for each chapter :)**** As usual, I appreciate reviews.**

She frowned as she combed her fingers through her long red hair.

It was the same old routine every morning-tying that red hair of hers. Unfortunately for her, her hair didn't seem to listen.

She furrowed her brows and tried again.

One and two and three and one and two-

Not again. It came untied again.

"ARGH!" She shouted at the mirror, and fall back into her bed, her hair spread out behind her. She closed her light blue eyes, annoyed. No matter what, they refused to be tied up.

No wonder Ann Winters hated that red hair of hers.


	2. River

**A/N: second chapter :D I hope you like it **** Enjoy!**

Her favourite spot in town would be the river.

The calm, crystal blue of the running water body seemed to glow, with a bright radiance she couldn't match. The cool bubbling of the river seemed like laughter. Childlike laughter of pure innocence.

She remembered how her mother once told her that the Harvest Goddess lived there, when she was younger. Maybe she did, for who else could have blessed this river with such beauty? She sighed, and dipped a single finger into the cool water.

Her heart felt at peace. It was no wonder why she loved it so much.


	3. Farm

She probably wouldn't have minded much if she had to run a farm.

Her best friend, Jack Harvest, was busy most of the time. Harvesting crops, feeding chickens-the chores were endless, and occasionally she had to help him out. But she would choose that over her life any day.

Her life was boring. All she had to do was serve some customers from time to time. The only time it got less dull was at night, when the bar was open, but she only had to serve some people drinks or stop them fighting.

She wished she had a farm.


	4. Warmth

**A/N: Wow. I didn't know I had it in me to write this xD**

Ann sat by the river, watching it flow. She sneezed, and shuddered. It was extremely cold, but what could she say? She was dumb enough to be here in winter.

"Hey…aren't you cold?" Ann turned to see Jack, raising his eyebrows at her.

"N-no way," She shivered again, and hugged herself. Damn, it was cold.

"Here," he handed her his orange and blue striped scarf, and wrapped it around her neck.

It feels…warm. She didn't say anything, merely looking at the grinning farmer, dazed.

What was this feeling in her heart…?

It's probably the warmth she got from the scarf.


	5. Clouds

**A/N: This somehow seems a bit OOC. Argh, I'm going crazy because some cat is meowing like crazy outside D:**

It was another typical day.

Ann looked out of her window, bored. The sky was a pure blue, littered with fluffy white clouds.

Clouds. Just floating along aimlessly. They reminded her of herself-no goals, no plans, no nothing.

"ANN!" her dad was shouting again. He probably needed her for some chore or something. Not that she cared. She wanted to daydream and stare at the clouds. How good it would be, if she could somehow turn into a cloud, and just float about in the sky, with no troubles, or worries. She smiled.

Her dad and her chores could wait.


	6. Bells

**A/N: Wedding bells, eh? I've never been to a church type of wedding before, so I wouldn't know. I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I have no idea what to write for bells. :P **

The bells go a-ling-a-ding-a-ding. A slight autumn wind played with her long plait, much to her annoyance. It was her friend's biggest day of her life, and as the bridesmaid, she planned to look as close to perfection. If that was possible.

"Congratulations," Ann grinned at Karen, who had tears in her green eyes.

"I can't believe it…" She smiled, and Ann gave her a small hug.

"It's time," She told the brunette. The bells did not stop their joyful music.

Silver bells, joined together with a ribbon. They symbolize love, joy, and the start of a new life together.


	7. Love

**A/N: AHAHAHA fluff **** First time writing fluff, so I'm quite happy about this **

Love, in Ann's opinion, wasn't for her. They were for girls who wore dresses and waited for Prince charming and lived happily ever after.

Pfft. Like that will ever happen to her. She was perfectly fine on her own, thank you.

That was what she would have thought ages ago.

Now, she wasn't so sure.

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?" Jack's face flushed a deep shade of scarlet as Ann studied his face. His golden eyes held sincerity, and Ann was sure that the fluttering feeling in her was the feeling she had dreaded years ago-love.

"Yes," She answered, blushing.


	8. Cold

**A/N: It took my ages to think of this xD I hope it wasn't too rushed :/**

"Jack!" Ann cheerfully skipped into the farm, holding a plate of egg sandwiches. "I thought you would be hungry so I made you some sandwiches. N-not that I was worried about you-"She noticed Jack sitting by the apple tree, his blue cap covering his eyes.

"Um, Jack? Is something wrong?" She walked over and kneeled by his side, concerned.

"My sister….she has cancer….and she passed away yesterday," He said, shaken. Ann bit down on her lower lip. She couldn't do anything to make him feel better. She could only hold his hand tightly to comfort him.

His fingers were cold.


	9. Coffee

**A/N:No comment. Oh yeah, Jade is Jack's sister, by the way :)**

She breathed in and smelt the rich aroma of coffee. Who knew Jack was so good at making coffee? She took her first sip. Mmmm. Just how she liked it.

"Jack, have you ever considered setting up a coffee shop?" Ann asked, taking yet another heavenly sip.

"Of course I have. Jade used to love it too…." His smile disappeared, and his head held low again. He had been down recently because of his sister's death, and Ann just had to ruin the peace they had. Great.

The mug of coffee was left aside, forgotten, as they sat in silence.


	10. Gift

**A/N: Is it just me all are all of them centered around Jack and Ann? I promise not to do this the next chapter T^T**

"Hey," Ann saw Jack, grinning sheepishly. "I got you a present for your birthday." He handed her an orange gift box and sat down in a chair in front of her. "Open it now!"

Ann rolled her eyes at his child like impatience, and managed to hold in a giggle. She opened the box, to see….a framed picture of Jack. She sweat dropped.

Goddess, why couldn't he just gave her spa-boiled eggs? She loved them so…but as she looked at the smile of the brunette, she realized that she had been given so much more.

She had gotten his love.


	11. Fire

**A/N: I kept my promise :D This chapter has absolutely NOTHING to do with dear old Jackie-kins ^^ **

She liked Karen's hair. A lot.

It was a glossy brown, with two blonde highlights, which Karen had claimed was natural. It seemed so much more mature then her simple plait. Her red hair was, well, crazy, and she had to spend a few hours plaiting them when she could be doing something else.

"You do know that I love your hair, right?" Ann sighed. Karen looked at Ann, and raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I prefer yours. It's unique, and it somehow looks like fire-wild, uncontrollable. You know what I mean?" Karen answered.

Fire. Ann liked the sound of that.


	12. Marriage

**A/N: Yeah, I know, Jack again, but the theme is marriage D: **

When she woke up today morning, she hadn't been expecting this. Maybe a little surprises here and there, but not this.

She had never really given it a thought, really. She used to laugh at the other girls who fantasized about their marriage. She had never thought that it would happen to her.

Of course, she had never met anyone like Jack before that.

Which was why, in front of her stood said person, holding out a blue feather and giving it to_ her_. There were so many pretty girls in town, but he chose her.

She could only nod.


	13. Death

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this for ages (A day is a long time). I'll probably update one a day at least **** I'll also take this chance to thank my reviewer. You rock! ^^**

How many years has it been since her death…?

Ann walked over to her tomb. She admired the violets in her arms for a while more, before laying them gently by her tombstone. She sat down on the grass, as a cool breeze lifted her hair a little.

"Dad told me you liked violets…" Her voice trailed off. She sat there silently. The grass swayed in the wind. Despite not being here for a year, she had nothing to say. Well, that probably wouldn't be much of a problem.

They said that her mother was more of the silent type.


	14. Lookalike

**A/N: I thought for a long time about this, before settling on this. **** I hope I don't confuse anyone.**

She was said to look a lot like her mother.

They had similar pale blue eyes, with similar flecks of ocean blue. Both had long wild hair, the same petite figure. Their noses were button noses, as alike as each other, and the same rounded face.

That was probably why Ann was a tom-boy, or why her hair was always up in her trademark plait, even though it was a pain in her neck to get it tied up neatly.

Ann Winters refused to be a look-alike of anyone else. She was herself. Irreplaceable.

And it'll stay that way forever.


	15. Apple

**A/N: In case you don't understand, Ann is pregnant **** Woots!**

**I understand Jack's pain. The. Stupid. Horse. Just. Won't. Return. To. Its. Stable. Dx**

"You-!" Jack was, yet again, shouting at his horse, Dot, who didn't seem to care about its owner at all. Ann giggled at an exasperated Jack as he tried to push the horse back into his stable.

"Hey Ann, mind giving me a little help?" He gave Ann a desperate look.

Ann chocked back a giggle, and said solemnly, "Remember what the doctor said?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, Her Royal Highness cannot do anything too stressful or she'll harm her precious little munch-kin," Jack winked at Ann.

Ann patted her soon-to-be-big tummy, and bit down on an apple.


	16. Life

**A/N: This kind of suits the theme 'life', right? **** I wanted it to be a daughter, but I changed my mind :p**

"It's a boy!" Elli opened the door to an impatient Jack who was waiting not-so-patiently.

"Let me see-"Without waiting for Elli, Jack barged in to see his Ann cooing to her son, looking slightly weak. Their son.

"Jack?" Ann sounded weak from giving birth, and Jack hurried to her side, and held her hand.

"He has your dimples…" She smiled, and Jack noticed that his eyes were like his mother's-sky blue.

"What should we name him?" He asked Ann.

"Stephen. He looks like a Stephen to me." She whispered.

"Well, Stephen's new life begins today," Jack whispered back to her.


	17. Night

**A/N: I hope this shows the theme of night :p Stephen is so cute….I want a little brother like him. **

"See, Stephen?" She whispered to the barely a month old infant, who was gazing at her silently with wide sky blue eyes.

"The moon is shining brightly tonight," She whispered into his little ears, rocking him. He giggled and touched her face lightly with his little fingers. He liked this lady. He liked how she played peek-a-boo with him. He liked how she tickled him and made him laugh, how she made him feel safe and comfortable.

He liked how she made him feel loved.

"Bu," He muttered as she laid him down to sleep.

"Sleep well, my little Stephen."


	18. Children

**A/N: I sincerely apologize Dx *insert appropriate excuse* which is why I didn't update. I'm sorry **

Out of the two Harvest children, Stephen Harvest was the eldest.

With a head of orange hair and blue eyes, he looked just like his mother, except for his dimples. He was the best behaved of the two.

After him came Leo, a year younger than Stephen. He liked pulling pranks like how Jack used to, exactly the opposite of Stephen. With a head of brown hair and blue eyes, he was doted upon by the villagers.

"Ann," Ann turned at the sound of her name, to see Jack.

"You know, we should have a daughter."

"We'll see about that."


	19. Sun

**A/N: My previous chapter was written in ten minutes and I didn't like it. Faith's vocabulary is a little off because she's still a kid xD**

"Mummy," Little Faith, the youngest of the three, walked over to her mother, who was feeding the chickens.

"What is a Sun? Steph said it is the biggest, brightest thing on earth." Her big gold eyes, so alike to her father's, blinked with curiosity.

Ann smiled, and squatted next to her daughter.

"That is the Sun," She pointed at the Sun.

"That? The big circle of yellow in the sky? I want to be a Sun too Mummy," Faith gave her mother a wide smile, "And shine yellow on everybody!"

Well, she already was. At least, to Ann, she was.


	20. Beach

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry Dx I've been away for some matters, but all is right now, so I'll continue writing this ^^ I wanted to stop this for a while, but I changed my mind :p I'm going to finish this! Ahahahah! **

Ann strolled along the beach, staring at the beautiful sapphire ocean. Her dad told her that her mother loved the beach, especially during the summer.

She sighed, and sat down on the golden sand. The beach wasn't one of her favourite places. She wasn't good at swimming, and the sand often got into her eyes, making them water.

Somehow, she was still here. It was probably because it somehow bought her close to her mother. She could almost see her standing on the beach, smiling down at her, her golden hair glistening in the bright Sun.

She missed her mother.


	21. Harvest festival

**A/N: I haven't been writing much recently, but since JCfan (thank you so much!) decided to review, I was motivated to write another chapter :D**

Her dad was going at it_again._

"What the- there's too much fish in it! And-why the hell is there chocolate in here!" A flustered Doug tried to control the big pot of stew, but nobody cared about his whining and dumped the ingredients into the pot.

As usual, Ann was in charge of controlling her father.

"Dad, It's just a festival!" Ann rolled her eyes at him. Yet, she couldn't help smiling at him.


	22. Afraid

**A/N: Wow, I haven't written in a long time. I will finish this story, but I will be posting less frequently as compared to back before. Enjoy, and review if you have the time. Thank you, readers, for the reviews and for tolerating with my laziness.**

'No, no…please…not them….'

She shielded her children, her precious children, behind her back. They couldn't, they-

'Too slow, Ann. Too slow.' He had his clutches on Faith. No. Not her. Please-

Faith's gold eyes pierced through her. Her eyes held betrayal.

'Mummy-'

'Faith!'

Ann jolted awake, her face damp with cold sweat. For the first time, she felt terrified.

Ann wasn't afraid, not of pain, not of creepy-crawlies, not of wild dogs.

But the feeling of helplessness, unable to protect her loved ones-

The pain was unbearable, even if it was just a dream.

She huddled under her blanket.

Fear.


End file.
